


end gemini slander

by dazesanddoodles



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Magic Squad-Centric, Multi, hopeful for eventual sambucky but ill wait for fatws to finish b4 i tag it, i will singlehandedly diversify the mcu if i must, id like to thank myself for writing this, im caving and writing hs au marvel chatfic ok, im hc like half of them to be poc as well tbh, me making almost everyone not cishet: perfectly balanced as all things should be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazesanddoodles/pseuds/dazesanddoodles
Summary: gay teens being messy: an exposé
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Loki & Scott Lang & Wanda Maximoff & Stephen Strange, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	end gemini slander

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im writing a mcu hs au chatfic in 2021, its called coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the princess bride, impulsive hair dying, and a dog of mysterious origins? sounds like a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen (They/He/It) - y’ain’t  
> Wanda (They/She) - manifesting<3  
> Loki (They/She/He) - alt bitch  
> Scott (It/They/He) - nothoughtsonlyant
> 
> Tony (He/Him) - i hate architects  
> Thor (He/Him) - stormcloud  
> Bruce (He/They) - darkacademiatease  
> Natasha (She/Her) - comrade
> 
> Bucky (They/He) - cottagewhore  
> Clint (He/They) - ton^2
> 
> Sam (He/Him) - rooster

**definitely not a coven**

4:18 PM

y’ain’t: YALL I GOT A DOH

alt bitch: ehehhe “yall”

y’ain’t: *DOG

y’ain’t: also stfu x

nothoughtsonlyant: DOG?

y’ain’t: YEA

manifesting<3: u better send dog pics istg

y’ain’t: OFC IM NOT S MONSTER

y’ain’t: [bestboy.jpeg]

manifesting<3: BABIEEEE

nothoughtsonlyant: AWWWW

alt bitch: hi i’m john quinones and what would you do if i stole your dog

y’ain’t: i would decapitate you lol /hj

manifesting<3: JDHDJ

alt bitch: k.

y’ain’t: xoxo

nothoughtsonlyant: what’s their name :)?

y’ain’t: im thinking of naming him bats :] !!

y’ain’t: also ty for asking scott ily

nothoughtsonlyant: ofc :DD love the name btw

y’ain’t: :]]

manifesting<3: HIS BAME IS BATSDH

y’ain’t: yuh

manifesting<3: A PERFECT NAME I LOVE IT

alt bitch: emo ass

y’ain’t: pot meet kettle

y’ain’t: also ty wands :]<33

nothoughtsonlyant: should today be bats birthday then?

y’ain’t: u know what it is now

alt bitch: ew a virgo

manifesting<3: silence gemini

alt bitch: gemini rights excuse you

manifesting<3: um anyways

manifesting<3: im lit rally on my way to pet bats rn

y’ain’t: doors already unlocked x

alt bitch: i miss when you just spammed copypastas

y’ain’t: let’s not bring that up x

alt bitch: STOP ADDING X’S

y’ain’t: no xx

alt bitch: jfc

nothoughtsonlyant: kinda set yourself up there djdjjd

alt bitch: why do i hang out with you all

y’ain’t: were hot

manifesting<3: we’re hot

y’ain’t: OUR MINDS

manifesting<3: DIFFERENT LEVELLLL

alt bitch: fair point

nothoughtsonlyant: everyone else is too cis

y’ain’t: rt

alt bitch: also a fair point

manifesting<3: you know you love ussss

alt bitch: i will stab u

y’ain’t: hey no stabbing my best friend

alt bitch: they’re my bestie too i can stab her whenever i want tf

manifesting<3: loki only poisoning me no stabbing

alt bitch: *sigh* so dull

manifesting<3: doc open your door rn i need to meet my son

y’ain’t: kay ttyl~

alt bitch: you’re getting stabbed next

y’ain’t: ;[</3

* * *

**student counsel cool club**

4:31 PM

i hate architects: guys apparently strange got a dog help

stormcloud: So about the club fair

i hate architects: ITS A BASSET HOUND

darkacademiatease: I was thinkin we move it outside this year?

i hate architects: ITS NAME IS BATS

comrade: yeah that works, the gym is too booked with the teachers meeting

darkacademiatease: oh so that’s why we can’t use the gym!

i hate architects: GUYS

stormcloud: Yes Tony?

i hate architects: CHECK STRANGES SC STORY RN

darkacademiatease: ok never mind I understand that puppy is adorable!

stormcloud: I would gladly sacrifice my life for this dog

i hate architects: YES THAT BUT ALSO WERE NONE OF YALL GONNA TELL ME HOW CUTE STRANGE IS

comrade: ??? did you not have eyes before this moment

i hate architects: IDK I JUST NEVER NOTICED

comrade: *sigh*

i hate architects: DONT SIGH HELP ME

comrade: first tell us if you think an outdoor club fair will fit in our budget

i hate architects: sure sure, as treasurer i officially state on record that we have enough budgeted for an outdoor club fair

i hate architects: NOW HELP

comrade: fine, i’ll do some digging

i hate architects: TY I WOULD DIE FOR YOU

comrade: i’ll keep that in mind

* * *

**capitalism </3**

5:02 PM

cottagewhore: Think your dog would want to meet my goats

y’ain’t: absolutely.

y’ain’t: theyre gonna look so cute playing together i think ill die

cottagewhore: Im dying with you dw

ton^2: can I bring lucky?

cottagewhore: Ofc Lucky is always welcome 

y’ain’t: pet playdate :] !!

ton^2: :)

* * *

**definitely not a coven**

9:26 PM

manifesting<3: **@** ** _alt bitch_ **

alt bitch: what

manifesting<3: u ready for ur club proposal with steph tmrw?

alt bitch: duhh

alt bitch: hold up why r *you* asking 

manifesting<3: umm

nothoughtsonlyant: no...

manifesting<3: ...yeah

alt bitch: **@** ** _y’ain’t_ **

y’ain’t: ok so msybe im dying my hair again

alt bitch: GIVE YOUR HAIR A BREAK ISTG

y’ain’t: *maybe

y’ain’t: URNOT MY DAD

y’ain’t: LATERSSS

nothoughtsonlyant: steph :/

y’ain’t: impulsively split dying half my hair silver is a step im taking to achieve ultimate hotness

nothoughtsonlyant: fair enough carry on :)

alt bitch: that’s your excuse.

y’ain’t: yes.

alt bitch: fineeee as long as it doesn’t keep you up too long

alt bitch: we still have to do our proposal before school tmrw

y’ain’t: okay mom

alt bitch: ihy

y’ain’t: ly2 mwah

nothoughtsonlyant: do you guys wanna ft :)?

manifesting<3: yesss u guys gotta see steph's hair rn

2:05 AM

y’ain’t: gn bestiesss

alt bitch: go to sleep or i’ll kill you

manifesting<3: weren’t u the one who wanted to watch the princess bride?

alt bitch: yeah and? is there an issue? do you have an issue with the 1987 classic the princess bride?

manifesting<3: ...

manifesting<3: i sense i've made a mistake of some kind

alt bitch: that’s what i thought

y’ain’t: um anyways westley and buttercup were t4t

nothoughtsonlyant: they were!!

alt bitch: obviously

alt bitch: now go to sleep jfc

y’ain’t: *dream song from sharkboy and lavagirl intensifies*

alt bitch: die

y’ain’t: x

* * *

**imagine not being hot**

5:53 AM

cottagewhore: Run timeeeee

rooster: i h8 u sm

cottagewhore: [smirk]

rooster: i h8 that more /hj

cottagewhore: Oh yeah? Silly goose? [lipbite]

rooster: ENOUGH

cottagewhore: JDJDJDK

* * *

**student counsel cool club**

5:58 AM

comrade: hey so uh **@** ** _i hate architects_** , we’re actually meeting with strange today lol

i hate architects: WHAT

comrade: whoops lol

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if i should continue this !! it’s fun so i’d be glad to write more :]
> 
> leave a like and comment if u want! hope u have a fantastic day mwah


End file.
